Human no more
by valecad10
Summary: After their battle with Grezar, the tenkai knights and the guardians of triton faced a new threat who threatens to revive the cybeast and make it his new body to conquer the world, things get worse as the new evil traps the boys in their tenkai knight forms which can be reversed with Tritonium, will they save the world and return to normal?


Kyoryu Voltron faced Cybeast Grezar in the city so they formed gigant voltron but Grezar blocks the attacks

Arrow/Kyoryu Green: he seems too strong!

The siblings, Tobaspino and Allomerus, in their SpinoAllo dai oh form came to the rescue

Allomerus: need a hand?

Tobaspino: we'll take that a 2!

They combined with Gigant voltron to form Ultra kyoryu Voltron, they gained the upper hand but Grezar unleashed a roar that nearly killed them but it left them hurt

Leona/Kyoryu White: it severly damaged our systems!

Zakutor: we're doomed

Grezar was about to unleash a victory roar but then a moving light hit Grezar

Gabutyra: wait... My sensors says its a life form! It must be him!

The light moved back and the figure inside broke out of the light, it was Guren in a beast out, he was covered by multicolored armor which represents all the zyudenryu, Tuperanda's wings, Pteragordon's legs and talons, The merged tail with Saberodon's front part, Plezuon's middle part and Bunpachy's back part with Ankydon's tail hammer as the tail tip, Zakutor's left claw, Parasagun's right claw, on his back, the left side Stegotchi's spinal plates, the right side Dimenkodon's saw fin, and the middle Tobaspino's spinal fin, Allomerus' shoulder plates, Bragigas's body, the helmet shaped like Gabutyra's head and it has Stymero's back horns and Dricera's front horns with the gregar symbol on the center, and on the chest there was the wolf head from Bravenwolf's titan mode,

Bragigas: he did it... he unlocked ultra dino beast out

Guren: everyone, thank you for trying to stand against Grezar to avenge me, you were my true friends...

he turned around to face a recovering Grezar, the cybeast fired a blast at Guren, everyone was shocked

Bragigas: Guren! watch out!

Guren absorbed the blast without getting hurt in the process

Ceylan/Kyoryu Blue: did he... absorbed that blast like one?

Gabutyra: he must have unlocked the new power! He absorbed the cybeast's energy!

Guren dashed at the cybeast then Grezar tried to crush the boy but Guren flew up, hitting the cybeast's head but Grezar flew back down then sent blasts at Guren, Guren dodged the blasts as he fired energy blasts that hit the cybeast and was about to use the final attack, but Grezar roared and flew up to devour him

All: go!

Guren splits Grezar in half and Grezar explodes, ending the cybeast threat for good, Guren survived and destroyed the dimensional area engulfing earth then when he flew back down he turned back to normal, with his friends running to him

Leona: you did it!

Arrow: the threat is really gone?

Guren: yeah... its over

but their celebration got short when the sky turned black and a dark shadow dragon appeared, he smirked at something, he created his own fortress: The Grezar fortress.

Dricera: wait.. Isn't that Gregar and Falzar's fortresses combined?

?: you may have defeated Grezar, but he'll return but this time he'll be my new body! Well... why won't you stop me with your tenkai knight forms? Unless you reverse it with tritonium from Leona's hometown on triton...

the shadow dragon disappeared laughing manically and 4 lights he created went straight to the boys, the green light went straight to Draco

Toxsa: oh no you don't!

Toxsa as Slash Gregar beast shielded Draco and got hit by the green light, Draco watched in shock as Toxsa turned green and dark aqua green, his claws vanished, and some familiar looking armor grew from him, even the light engulfed him, when the light fades, the place Toxsa once been, there stood Valorn unconscious with familiar looking but torn clothes, the headband was still there but it nearly got torn

Draco: you got to be kidding me!

Daniel was about to get hit by the yellow light but Chooki as Kyoryu Black pushes him out of the way and got hit instead, his black armor turns orange and yellow with wings sprouting, transforming him into Lydendor with clothes remaining on him but also torn

Daniel: the lights must be doing this!

Keys and Genna were about to get hit by the blue one but Ceylan jumped as Aqua falzar beast at the light but gets hit too, his wings shrank into transparent one and his claws vanished as he changed, the light revealed and unconscious Tributon wearing green goggles with Ceylan's now torn clothes

Keys: oh no! three boys down one to go! Watch out for the light!

Arrow used his Gaburichanger against the red light, but hopelessly stands there, Guren rushed to save him

Guren: Arrow! Look out!

he pushed the hawk out of the way and let out a tear as he got hit by the red light and started transforming

Arrow: Guren!

the horrified hawk watches Guren as the boy's body turned red and orange, his feet vanished as his legs reshape into familiar looking ones, his upper fingers merged together and his fifth one became useless and folded inside, the armor growing on him ripped out of his clothes with wings bursting out of his back, his head got engulfed by the light so do his body and a sithoulette of Bravenwolf appeared in the light then the light faded and Guren blacked out with Arrow and the zyudenryu calling for him.

Guren:(Arrow... i'm... Sorry...)

He couldn't resist the blackness and unconsciousness.


End file.
